Hand-held power-tool footplate apparatuses for portable power tools, in particular for jigsaws, are already known which comprise a main body unit which can be removably arranged on a power-tool housing of a portable power tool and which has a housing abutment, for abutment against the power-tool housing, and at least one clamping surface which is arranged on a side, which faces away from the housing abutment, of the main body unit.